


Viernes de locos

by sofia_esquivel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cambio de cuerpos, La película de Viernes de locos, La viktorconda, M/M, No tengo creatividad, Yurio es Yuuri, Yuuri es Yurio, patinaje
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofia_esquivel/pseuds/sofia_esquivel
Summary: Los patinadores darán una presentación en China. Sin embargo, los dos Yuri no pueden llevarse bien, teniendo constantes discusiones y desacuerdos. Intentando solucionar esto, Viktor los lleva a cenar, sin resultado alguno. Al día siguiente los dos Yuri despiertan con la terrible revelación de que están en el cuerpo del otro, dando lugar a un verdadero viernes de locos.Disclaimer: los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenecen, son de las autoras Kubo-sensei y Yamamoto-sensei y de estudios MAPPA
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 7





	1. Jueves

Era un día de abril en San Petersburgo. Por esas fechas el clima era muy caluroso para los rusos en general, pero particularmente para cierto ruso que en esos momentos lanzaba la cobija de su cama lejos de él. Cansado de que no pudiera seguir durmiendo por los rayos del sol chocando con su cara y porque no había nada que le quitara la sensación de calor, se puso de pie y finalmente decidió iniciar su mañana.

Viktor volteó a ver de nuevo a la cama, no porque esta fuera interesante, sino porque había otra persona en ella aún dormida. Esta persona se había vuelto su razón de vivir y su razón para patinar, y a pesar de que habían tenido conflictos a lo largo de ese año en que decidió volverse su entrenador y su rival en la pista de hielo, la relación de ellos se había mantenido estable y duradera.

Soltó un suspiro y pasó su mano por el cabello negro de su amado, apenas tocándolo para no despertarlo. Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el escritorio que tenía en su recámara y fue directo a la computadora a revisar sus redes sociales.

La mañana iba transcurriendo como de costumbre cuando encontró una invitación en su bandeja de entrada que lo hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja. Ahora sí, sin importarle, comenzó a sacudir a su novio para despertarlo sin el menor tacto posible.

Yuuri abrió los ojos brutalmente, asustado y aturdido por haber sido despertado de aquella manera, mas el ruso pareció no preocuparle eso.

—¿Qué pasa? —fue lo poco que atinó decir.

—¡Habrá una presentación de patinaje en China y hemos sido invitados! Se han invitado a patinadores que han competido en el Grand Prix y pueden presentar el programa que ellos quieran. Estamos de vacaciones, ¡vamos!

Yuuri intentaba procesar la información en su aún somnoliento cerebro, pero entendió lo suficiente de lo que su pareja le decía a gran velocidad para sólo asentir con la cabeza y dejarse caer de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando el japonés despertó por su propia cuenta, se encontró un desastre en la habitación. Se puso de pie algo alarmado, caminando con cautela hasta salir. No sólo esta estaba hecha un desastre, sino también todo el departamento.

—¿Qué sucedió? —dijo en voz baja mirando a su alrededor.

—Que bueno que ya despertarse, amor. Ayúdame a terminar de empacar.

—¿Empacar?

Como si de una bomba se tratase, el recuerdo de la conversación que tuvieron hace unas horas se hizo presente. Yuuri se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, rendido. Si le hubieran preguntado en sus cinco sentidos por la invitación, seguramente había dicho que no. Ahora tendría que ir a China con Viktor.

—¿Quién más irá? —preguntó con la esperanza de que al menos pudiera ver a sus amigos allá.

—No lo sé, pero le marqué a Yurio y me dijo que él ya tenía pensado ir. La invitación la hicieron hace un mes y hoy era el último día para contestar.

—¿Por qué siempre lo dejas todo a última hora?

Yuuri se asomó desde el respaldo del sillón y vio a Viktor todavía corriendo por el departamento metiendo cosas a su maleta. Lo amaba, de eso no tenía duda, pero había veces en las que sentía que estaba interactuando con un niño pequeño.

Al final Yuuri terminó empacando las cosas como era debido y dejó a Viktor encargado de preparar comida. Este le dijo que Yurio llegaría en cualquier momento para visitarlos antes de irse los tres juntos de viaje.

Cuando el menor de los rusos llegó, el departamento estaba un poco más ordenado y las maletas casi hechas.

—¡Qué bueno que llegas! ¿Me puedes ayudar a terminar de meter esas cosas a la maleta en lo que pido los boletos de avión?

El japonés se veía desesperado. Yurio suspiró y se acostó en un sillón largo que tenía cerca.

—Yo vine a comer, no a meter ropa interior de otros en maletas, cerdo.

Yuuri estuvo tentado a ponerse de rodillas y suplicarle por ayuda, pero aún no estaba tan desesperado para eso. Volteó a ver a Viktor con la esperanza de que este le ayudara a convencer al rubio.

—Por favor, Yuri, sólo son las cosas para bañarse—le dijo Viktor con su típica sonrisa calmada.

Yurio rodó los ojos y agarró las cosas señaladas para comenzar a meterlas a la maleta. Aceptó únicamente porque Viktor lo llamó por su nombre y no por ese apodo que había recibido en Japón.

—Sólo recuerda asegurarte de que las botellas de champú estén bien cerradas —dijo Yuuri apenas concentrado en lo que decía mientras pedía los boletos de avión por internet.

—No me hables como si fueras mi madre. —Molesto con el japonés, Yurio metió de mala gana las cosas a la maleta y la cerró. Quería acabar pronto con eso y comer.

—No te hablaría como tu madre si tú no te comportaras como un niño.

—Lo dice el que vive con el adulto más inmaduro que ha existido.

—¡A mí no me metan en la discusión! —Viktor volteó a verlos. —Mejor vengan a comer.

La conversación en la comida estaba controlada por Viktor, pues los otros dos no estaban dispuestos a hablar entre ellos. La tarde pasó bastante tranquila luego del alboroto, pero cuando estaban recogiendo sus maletas para dirigirse al aeropuerto, las cosas volvieron a hacerse tensas.

—¿Qué vas a presentar? —Le preguntó Viktor a Yurio en lo que iban saliendo a buscar un taxi.

—Todavía presentaré Ágape. Ya tengo trabajada una nueva coreografía, pero no quiero presentarla a menos que sea en una competición.

—Es buena idea, Yuuri tampoco presentará nada nuevo, qué coincidencia que los dos presentarán su programa corto de la temporada anterior.

—¿Aún cabes en ese traje? —dijo con una sonrisa ladina el rubio mientras veía al japonés.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿De qué estás hablando?

—De nada, sólo pensé que habrías subido de peso ahora que vives con Viktor.

Yuuri estaba sonrojado, pues no le gustaba que le hicieran comentarios sobre la facilidad con la que subía de peso. Estaba seguro de que el traje le quedaba como siempre.

—Fue muy rudo tu comentario, Yurio.

—No dije nada que no pudiera ser cierto, lo que pasa es que te malacostumbraste a que todos te hablan como si te fueras a romper.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—¡Claro que sí!

—Según tú quieres sentirte muy rudo hablando de esa manera, pero lo único que provocas es hacer sentir mal a la gente. Por eso casi no tienes amigos.

Ahora el que se sonrojó fue el ruso. Ese comentario no venía al caso.

—¡Sí tengo amigos!

—Sólo está Otabek y hasta donde sé, casi no se han hablado desde que acabaron las competiciones.

Yurio dejó de hablar y bajó la mirada. Era cierto lo que había dicho Yuuri y eso lo hacía sentirse muy mal.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa con quién hablo? Métete en tus asuntos, cerdo.

—¡Eso haré!

Viktor no supo si intervenir o no en la discusión. Ambos se habían dicho cosas que los molestó y no quería ponerse a regañarlos a los dos, en especial cuando tendrían que compartir avión por varias horas. Mejor ignoró que esa escena sucedió y trató de aprovechar el silencio que se había hecho y que sabía que duraría largo tiempo.

Como supuso, todo el trayecto del viaje fue en paz, pero el ceño fruncido del japonés y del ruso más pequeño indicaba que esto sólo era la calma antes de la tormenta. Viktor trató de dormir para no pensar en eso.

Después de varias horas de viaje, finalmente llegaron a China. Por suerte, aún no anochecía, por lo que tendrían tiempo para descansar antes de presentarse al día siguiente al evento.

Viktor iba pensando en los horarios cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba caminando solo. Volteó a todos lados para buscar a sus acompañantes y, cuando los encontró con la vista, le dieron ganas de alejarse de ellos, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso. Con pesar caminó hacia esa dirección.

—Sólo a ti se te ocurre no ponerle etiqueta a la maleta, por tu culpa nos vamos a retrasar.

—¡Sí se la puse! ¡Estoy seguro de eso! —Yuuri estaba al borde del colapso viendo varias maletas similares a la suya en el área de entrega.

—Y según tú eras el más maduro de los tres, el adulto a cargo.

—¡Ya basta, Yurio! Mejor ayúdame a buscar.

—Lo haré cuando me llames por mi nombre, cerdo.

—¡Pues tú deja de hablarme con ese apodo! Eres un grosero…

Viktor intervino de mala gana y pidió ayuda a uno de los guardias para inspeccionar la maleta que, suponían, era la de Yuuri. Este se alivió cuando vieron que sí era la suya y que no perderían su tiempo en el aeropuerto, pero aún así se veía muy incómodo.

Llegaron finalmente al hotel y Yurio se fue lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación, que estaba al lado de la de Yuuri y Viktor. Se encerró sin despedirse, dando un portazo.

—Deben ser las hormonas de adolescente —dijo Viktor con una risa nerviosa mientras abría la habitación de ellos dos.

—No lo justifiques.

—¿No crees que estás siendo algo duro con él?

—¿Ahora eres su abogado, o qué?

—¡Oye, tranquilo! No descargues tu molestia conmigo.

Yuuri suspiró pesadamente en lo que se sentaba en una de las camas. Viktor tenía razón, él no tenía la culpa de su mal humor. De hecho, Yurio tampoco tenía la culpa.

—Disculpa. Tienes razón.

—No te preocupes. Ha sido un día pesado, ¿por qué no duermes un rato y luego vemos a dónde vamos a cenar?

—Sí, será lo mejor.

Yuuri se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a las maletas para buscar ropa más cómoda para dormir. Esperaba que, para cuando despertara, todo estuviera como siempre y pudiera tener una cena tranquila. Se prometió ya no discutir con Yurio y tratar de entenderlo un poco más.

Esa promesa pudo haberla mantenido de no ser por lo que se encontró cuando abrió la maleta. Parte de su ropa, estaba bañada en un líquido pegajoso. Por un instante se quedó hecho de piedra, llamando la atención de Viktor, que se acercó y soltó una expresión de asombro al ver el champú regado.

—Yuuri, tranquilo, respira… cuenta hasta diez y…

—¡Esto es el colmo!

Enfurecido, Yuuri tomó con su mano parte de la ropa, sin importarle que se estuviera ensuciando con el líquido derramado. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a la habitación de al lado y tocó la puerta con desesperación.

Viktor seguía con la mirada fija en la maleta, sabiendo que la tercera guerra mundial estaba a punto de comenzar. Se encogió cuando escuchó la puerta de al lado abrirse y la voz desquiciada de Yuuri.

—¡Te dije que revisaras que las botellas estuvieran cerradas!

—¿Qué es eso?

—¡Esto es el resultado de tu descuido! ¡Toda la ropa está manchada!

—¡Deja de gritarme! Si tanto querías evitar que se derramara el champú, tú debiste cerrarlo bien.

—Te lo pedí como un favor, Yurio. ¿Tanto trabajo te costaba hacer las cosas bien?

Viktor salió del cuarto y sólo alcanzó a ver cómo una de las playeras de Yuuri iba en dirección a la cara de Yurio, estampándose con este y manchándolo.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —le gritó el rubio mientras empujaba a Yuuri, haciendo que este se tambaleara.

—¿A mí? ¡Qué te pasa a ti!

Yuuri hizo lo mismo y empujó a Yurio, sólo que no contempló que era más grande y fuerte, por lo que el rubio cayó directo al suelo. Por un momento el silenció reinó, pero fue roto por Yuuri, que pasó de la furia al susto en un segundo.

—¡Lo siento! No quise tirarte. Me dejé llevar, de verdad lo siento.

Lo primero que pensó es que Yurio le dejaría de hablar para siempre y se encerraría en su habitación negándose rotundamente a salir, pero jamás contempló que el otro fuera a reaccionar violentamente. Debió verlo venir, conociendo su carácter.

El rubio se abalanzó sobre el japonés como animal al ataque. Viktor ahora sí intervino y hacía su mejor esfuerzo por separar a los dos de su batalla campal. No sabía el brazo de quién tenía o de quién había recibido un golpe indirecto. Todo era un enredo entre tres personas, dos de ellas al parecer dispuestas a matar.

Todo pudo haber acabado realmente mal, pero los tres detuvieron sus movimientos al mismo tiempo cuando escucharon el sonido de una foto siendo tomada. Los tres voltearon al lugar de procedencia del sonido, sólo para encontrarse a Phichit sosteniendo su celular apuntando directo a ellos. Parecía fascinado.

—Esto tendrá más likes que mi foto nadando con los delfines.

El tailandés parecía ignorar olímpicamente la razón por la que los otros tres se encontraban en una pelea. En ese momento, estaba más interesado por escoger el filtro correcto para la foto. Cuando terminó, se fue directo a saludar a Yuuri, el cual estaba sonrojado por que lo hubieran visto pelearse con alguien de aquella manera.

Estuvo a punto de decir que podía explicar lo que acababa de suceder, pero para sorpresa de todos, Viktor tomó del brazo a Phichit y se lo llevó lejos de ahí.

—¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Ya no los aguanto y me van a volver loco si siguen así!

—¿Así cómo?

—¡Peleando! Todo el día han sido discusiones y peleas y creo que ya me está doliendo la cabeza y tengo una mordida en el brazo, aún no sé de cuál de los dos.

Phichit trató de entender lo que sucedía, pero lo único que le quedaba claro era que Viktor estaba desquiciado.

—Tenía pensado ver a Leo. Los abuelos de Guang-Hong tienen un restaurante y los tres íbamos a cenar ahí.

—No tengo idea de quiénes me estás hablando, pero vamos.

Casi a rastras, Viktor se llevó a Yurio y Phichit a Yuuri al restaurante. Gracias a Phichit el ambiente se había calmado un poco, pero era obvio que las cosas no estaban bien.

Viktor entendió de qué patinadores estaba hablando Phichit cuando los vio, pero aún así sólo los identificaba de vista sin importarle mucho cómo se llamaba cada uno. Cuando ya estaban comenzando a comer, llegó el entrenador de Phichit, Celestino, al cual sí recordaba.

A partir de que Yuuri pudo hablar con Phichit y Viktor ponerse a beber con Celestino, el ambiente mejoró bastante, pero Yurio parecía aún muy molesto y sin ganas de hablar con alguien a su alrededor. Cuando se puso de pie y se alejó de los demás, una mirada de culpa apareció en la cara de Yuuri.

—Debería ir a disculparme.

—No, Yuuri. Lo conozco, él estará bien estando solo un rato.

—Creo que no voy a poder seguir aquí si no me disculpo con él antes.

Viktor quiso detenerlo, pero lo vio tan decidido que no dijo nada, así que prefirió seguir bebiendo con Celestino.

Yuuri caminó entre las mesas hasta irse a un área reservada, en donde pudo distinguir la cabellera rubia del ruso. Algo animado de poder encontrarlo, caminó hacia él. Cuando casi llegaba a su lado, distinguió a alguien más que hasta ese momento había sido tapado por una columna. Pensó en dar media vuelta e irse, pero Otabek levantó una mano a modo de saludo, haciendo que Yurio volteara de lado y se encontraran.

—Mejor hablamos luego, Yuuri. Mañana te veo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, está bien.

A Yuuri le sorprendió el tono de voz bajo y agradable de Yurio, como si estuviera apenado enfrente de Otabek, pero por más que lo pensó, no pudo entender por qué el ruso se comportaba de esa manera con él y con los demás gritaba y maldecía.

Cuando Otabek se retiró, el comportamiento habitual de Yurio regresó y su mirada frívola se hizo presente.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Sólo quería decirte que lamento lo de hace rato.

—Sí, como sea.

—¿Puedes tomar en serio lo que te estoy diciendo?

—Lo haría si no me hubieras interrumpido una conversación importante.

—¿Cómo iba a saber que estabas hablando con alguien? Sabes qué, yo venía con la mejor disposición de arreglar las cosas, pero si no quieres aceptar mis disculpas, ese es tu problema.

Yuuri dio media vuelta y se marchó. Cuando regresó a su mesa rodó los ojos por exasperación. Tuvo un déjá vu cuando se encontró a Viktor quitándose la ropa, Celestino en estado de coma con Phichit tomándole fotos y Leo con Guang-Hong preguntándose si estaba bien estar en una reunión de "adultos".

Se llevó a Viktor antes de que los corrieran del restaurante. Cuando por fin pudo recostarse en su cama, se sentía terriblemente exhausto, como si el día hubiera durado mil horas. Viktor ya estaba dormido con la poca ropa puesta que le quedaba. Al menos alguien en la habitación ya estaba descansando pacíficamente.

Le gustaría poder solucionar su situación con Yurio, pero el que el otro no estuviera dispuesto a cooperar hacía que se molestara fácilmente con él.

Soltó un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos, quedando finalmente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, abrió los ojos y los sitió muy pesados. Supuso que el día anterior se había cansado mucho, porque se sentía como si se hubiera desvelado largas horas, aunque en realidad no hubiera sido así. Levantó la mano y se talló uno de los ojos, aprovechando para retirarse en cabello de la cara que no lo dejaba ver.

Se volteó de lado para dormir un rato más, pero en un segundo se sentó en la cama como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sentía su corazón latir a gran velocidad. ¿Cómo es que se quitó el cabello del rostro si él no tenía el cabello tan largo?

Sus manos temblorosas fueron a su cabeza, sintiendo que se iba a desmayar cuando vio unas hebras de cabello rubio deslizarse entre sus dedos que, ahora que se daba cuenta, eran mucho más delgados y blancos.

Su respiración estaba irregular y sentía que se desmayaría, pero de un modo u otro se puso de pie, dispuesto a caminar al baño, mirarse en el espejo y encontrarse con lo que ya sospechaba pero que simplemente no tenía modo de creer.

Estaba abriendo la puerta del baño cuando en eso escuchó un grito proveniente de la habitación de al lado. No sólo fue el grito lo que lo dejó helado, sino el timbre de voz que produjo el grito. Esa voz era la de él, pero provenía de la habitación de al lado.

Se vio al espejo y se quedó en blanco. No tenía modo de entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Enfrente de él, devolviéndole la mirada de terror, estaba Yurio. Lo primero que pensó fue que estaba en el cuerpo equivocado, pero eso era ridículo.

No pudo pensar más en eso, pues su puerta comenzó a sonar como si alguien estuviera golpeándola desesperadamente. Se dejó llevar por sus pies y caminó hacia la puerta, aún con la cabeza totalmente en blanco, sin poder entender nada.

Cuando la abrió, temió estar en la peor pesadilla que pudiera existir. Enfrente de él estaba… él mismo. Lo que lo salvó de gritar y salir corriendo era que se veía tan aterrado como él.

—Cerdo, explícame qué significa esto.

Cuando escuchó ese nombre, entendió todo. A quién tenía delante suyo no era un doble de él o algo así, era Yurio, pero atrapado en su cuerpo, así como él lo estaba en el del ruso.


	2. Viernes en la mañana

—Cerdo, explícame qué significa esto.

—Créeme. Si en este momento tuviera una explicación, no me estarían temblando las piernas como lo están haciendo ahorita.

—¡Esas piernas son mías! Te prohíbo que tiemblen, yo nunca tiemblo.

—¡No puedo controlarlo!

Yurio estuvo a punto de decirle algo al respecto, pero una puerta cercana a la de ellos se abrió y salió uno de los huéspedes del hotel. Los dos voltearon a verlo y este les regreso la mirada algo extrañado, sólo para luego seguir su camino.

—No podemos hablar esto aquí.

Yuri lo tomó de la mano y lo metió a la habitación. Le costaba un trabajo terrible hablar con Yurio, puesto que sentía que estaba hablando consigo mismo al ver su cuerpo de frente. Era muy diferente su cuerpo al de Yurio, pues fue consciente de que era más liviano, más flexible y su piel era más delicada.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Por qué pasó esto? —se quejó Yurio mientras revisaba su nuevo cuerpo por todos lados.

—No tengo idea, así desperté y no recuerdo que sucediera nada extraño en la noche. ¡Oye, no mires debajo del pantalón!

—Es más grande de lo que creí. No es cierto lo que dicen de los japoneses.

—¡Deja ahí!

—Pues tu deja de morderte las uñas, que son mías. Si este será mi cuerpo por ahora, tarde o temprano tendré que verlo desnudo.

—¿Por ahora?

—Quiero pensar que esto no será para siempre, o al menos eso me repito en la cabeza para no volverme loco.

—Hay que tranquilizarnos y pensar. Nadie nos va a creer, así que no hay que evidenciarnos. En lo que arreglamos esto debemos fingir que estamos en nuestro respectivo cuerpo.

—¡Me niego!

—¿Por qué? Si dices que estás en mi cuerpo, acabarás en un manicomio.

—Porque… porque… ¡hoy quedé de ver a Otabek a medio día!

—No hay problema, sólo fingiré ser tú y ya.

—No, no entiendes. ¡No puedes!

—Ahora el nervioso eres tú. ¿Por qué no puedo ver a Otabek en tu lugar?

Yurio soltó un grito de exasperación mientras hundía su cara en la almohada. Cuando habló, apenas se entendió lo que dijo por estar con la cara escondida.

—¿Qué? No te entendí.

—¡Es una cita, cerdo! ¡Una cita! ¿Sabes lo que eso?

—¿Tú y Otabek en una cita? Creí que sólo eran amigos.

—Lo somos. Bueno, no lo sé. Yo también pensaba eso hasta que me invitó a salir ayer en el restaurante.

Yuuri se sintió de lo más extraño al ver su propia cara sonrojarse mientras Yurio hablaba a través de su cuerpo.

—Ahora entiendo por qué te molestaste tanto cuando los interrumpí. Pero ya no podemos hacer nada, no quedará de otra mas que ir en tu lugar.

—Además, tenemos un problema más grande. —La mirada de Yurio se fue al suelo.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Ya olvidaste a qué vinimos a China? ¡Tenemos una presentación que dar en la noche!

Ahora fue Yuuri al que se le detuvo el corazón. Se dejó caer en la cama y comenzó a repetir sin parar "esto es una pesadilla".

—¡Cerdo, reacciona! Tú fuiste el que dijo que tendremos que fingir estar en el cuerpo del otro, así que eso haremos. No creas que me causa gracia el que vayas a ver a Otabek en mi lugar, pero es cierto, no podemos hacer otra cosa.

Pasó cerca de una hora para que los dos se mentalizaran que ese día tendrían que fingir ser el otro y, más aún, tener que, literalmente, ponerse en los zapatos del otro.

Yurio tuvo que salir de su propia habitación para irse a la de Yuuri, pues estando en el cuerpo del japonés, debía ponerse la ropa de él.

Cuando entró a la habitación caminó hasta la maleta y comenzó a recoger lo necesario para bañarse. No le agradaba ni un poco el saber que tendría que tocar el cuerpo del cerdo en toda su extensión y verlo desnudo. Suspiró hondamente mientras buscaba la ropa en donde Yuuri ya le había indicado que estaba.

Teniendo ya sus cosas listas, abrió la regadera. Mientras esperaba que el agua se calentara, comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Se dio cuenta que no tenía tanto problema con verse desnudo, pues a fin de cuentas no había mucha diferencia en sus cuerpos al ser los dos hombres, pero el hecho de rozarse su piel mientras se deshacía de la ropa lo estaba incomodando. En un modo retorcido de pensar, estaba tocando el cuerpo de Yuuri y no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto.

Ignorando sus ideas y tratando de fingir que no estaba en el cuerpo de otro, se dispuso a entrar a la ducha. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo. Con terror, sintió cómo unas manos ajenas lo rodeaban por la cintura en un abrazo firme.

—Yuuri, amor ¿por qué no me despertaste para que nos ducháramos juntos? —Esa voz seductora en su oído le hizo erizarse de la piel inconscientemente.

—V-viktor…

¡No, no! Simplemente no. Podía tolerar que el cerdo tuviera su cita con Otabek, podía tolerar el tocar un cuerpo ajeno al suyo, podía tolerar muchas cosas en ese momento. ¡Todo menos eso!

—¿Por qué tan nervioso, amor? ¿No quieres que te la meta bajo el agua hirviendo como tanto te gusta? Ya la tengo dura de tan solo pensarlo.

Como si de la peste se tratara, Yurio se separó de los brazos de Viktor y se arrinconó en la pared más lejana que encontró. Su corazón latía irregularmente y le costaba respirar. Si Viktor volvía a decir algo así, iba a vomitar.

Debía calmarse. Viktor no debía enterarse de que en realidad estaba hablando con él y no con el cerdo. Buscó regular sus latidos desenfrenados, pero se sintió desfallecer cuando vio que el otro no mentía sobre su erección, pues esta se veía desde la ropa interior de éste, su única prenda puesta en esos momentos.

—Y-yo… verás… eh, Viktor, ¡desperté enfermo! —Hacía lo posible por no bajar la mirada a esa diminuta ropa interior que delataba una gran, gran erección.

—¿Te sientes mal? ¿Qué tienes?

—Pues… tengo nauseas y temblores. —No mentía. —Quizá fue la comida de ayer en la noche. —Eso sí era mentira.

—¿Crees que podrás patinar hoy? —Viktor puso una de sus clásicas expresiones de perrito preocupado, o al menos así lo veía Yurio.

—Sí, sí. Sólo debo descansar un poco y estaré bien. ¡Eso incluye no tener sexo en la regadera! De hecho, de ser posible, no tenerlo en todo el día.

—No me hagas eso amor. Sabes que no puedo dormir bien si no lo hacemos al menos tres veces al día.

—¡Suficiente información! —Esto era más de lo que podía tolerar. —Mira, me bañaré y ya después hablamos.

Con sus manos empujó a Viktor hasta sacarlo del baño y cerró la puerta. Ya estaba dándose media vuelta, pero se detuvo. Regresó a ver a la puerta y le puso seguro a la chapa, por si las dudas. Suspiró y pensó que él la tenía peor que el cerdo japonés. No contempló que tendría que interactuar con Viktor y su ridículamente gran libido. Yuuri la iba a tener más fácil con Otabek, pues al menos el kazajo no iba a hacerle nada, ¿o sí?

Mientras tanto Yuuri se debatía qué ropa usar. Le causaba vergüenza el ver el cuerpo del ruso desnudo. Ya era lo suficientemente pudoroso con su propio cuerpo, así que ahora ni siquiera podía bajar la mirada. Aún así, al final le ganó la curiosidad y miró hacia abajo durante una fracción de segundo. Estaba ya subiendo la mirada cuando, al percatarse de algo, la volvió a bajar y ahora no dejó de ver.

—¡¿Sólo tiene quince y ya está así?!

Toda su cara se ruborizó al escucharse decir eso. ¡Pero es que era cierto!

Sacudió la cabeza para hacer a un lado sus ideas. Debía calmarse y mentalizarse para la cita que iba a tener con Otabek. Eso le preocupaba demasiado. Sabía cómo era Yurio con él y con Viktor, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo era el ruso con sus amistades, o más bien, con su única amistad formal que al parecer tenía un interés amoroso en él. Se entristeció un poco al notar que no sabía prácticamente nada de Yurio a pesar de que lo consideraba alguien cercano.

Al fin vestido y arreglado, salió de la habitación y se dirijió al café donde vería a Otabek. Caminó por las calles intentando encontrar la dirección. Hasta ahora no había sufrido ningún percance por su situación y esperaba que el resto del día todo fuera así de normal y tranquilo. Aún le preocupaba la presentación de patinaje, pero ya había acordado con Yurio que eso lo resolverían después de la cita.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó una voz proveniente de lejos. Fue hasta que la chica se paró enfrente de él que la notó. Esta se veía entre emocionada y acelerada por haber corrido. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y parecía que intentaba decir algo, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no podía.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —Temió que algo malo le hubiera sucedido.

—Yo, yo soy una de la representante de las Yuri Angels y… ¡jamás creí que te conocería en persona! Yo y mis amigas vinimos a verte patinar en la presentación. Estaremos apoyándote como siempre lo hemos hecho, ¡somos tus más grandes admiradoras!

Al ver que se trataba sólo de una fan emocionada y no de una emergencia, Yuuri se tranquilizó. Recordó que Yurio tiene un numeroso (y bastante alocado) grupo de fanáticas que siempre lo seguían a todas sus presentaciones.

—¿Quieres un autógrafo?

—¡¿Es en serio?!

Yuuri se preguntó si fue más malo que bueno hacer esa proposición, porque la chica comenzó a hiperventilar y a decir sin parar "esto es increíble" mientras se daba aire a sí misma con la mano.

Recordó que Yurio no era para nada amistoso con sus fans, pero no podía decirle que no a una chica tan amable y tierna como la que tenía delate. No pasaría nada malo si firmaba un autógrafo.

—Claro.

La chica estaba temblando tanto de la emoción que apenas podía abrir su mochila para sacar un poster de patinaje artístico, que seguramente había robado de alguna de las calles, donde aparecía Yurio. Cuando se lo entregó, soltó un pequeño grito ahogado de emoción al rozar su mano con la de él.

No sabía la firma de Yurio, pero le preguntó a ella su nombre, hizo una de las clásicas dedicatorias que se hacen a todos los fans y escribió el nombre de Yurio en ruso. De algo había servido que Viktor le hubiera comenzado a enseñar su idioma.

—Y… ¿podría tomarme una foto también?

Al decirle que sí, temió por la salud de la joven, que no podía dejar de dar pequeños gritos y brincos, tratando de controlar el temblor de su mano para sostener su celular y que la foto saliera bien.

Se despidió de la chica y apuró su andar al ver que había perdido mucho tiempo y que ya casi era hora de ver a Otabek. Se juró no tener más distracciones, pero en eso su celular sonó. Bien pudo haberlo ignorado, pero venía el nombre "Cerdo" y debajo su número de teléfono. Era Yurio marcándole. Ignoró lo mejor que pudo el nombre que el ruso le había puesto en su registro de contactos y contestó.

—¡¿QUÉ HICISTE, IDIOTA?!

Alejó el teléfono de su oreja para no quedar sordo.

—¿De qué hablas? Aún ni he visto a Otabek.

—¡Eso no! En twitter todos están hablando de la foto donde una niña tonta sale conmigo. No han pasado ni diez minutos y ya es noticia nacional. ¡Sabes que yo no interactúo con esas niñas locas!

—Pensé que sería un lindo detalle.

—Sólo concéntrate en ver a Otabek, no decir nada que no diría yo y regresar al hotel.

Iba a responderle, pero vio a Otabek a lo lejos, quien levantó la mano a modo de saludo.

—Lo siento, Yurio. Debo colgar. Otabek ya me está esperando.

—¡Espera!

No dejó que le siguiera gritando y colgó el teléfono. Se sentía más y más nervioso conforme se acercaba al kazajo. ¿De qué hablarían? ¿Cómo debía tratarlo? Esto era más difícil de lo que había pensado.

—H-hola, Otabek.

—Hola.

¡Nadie podía ser tan inexpresivo! ¿Cómo era posible que Yurio fuera amigo de alguien así?

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien. ¿Quieres entrar al café o no?

De verdad, esto iba a ser mil veces más complicado de lo que creía.

Era poco lo que Otabek hablaba y parecía ser que el que siempre guiaba las conversaciones era Yurio, pues el kazajo, a pesar de su eterna cara inexpresiva, era obvio que se veía incómodo.

—Debo pasar al baño, Otabek. No tardo.

No podía tener una cita llena de silencios. Caminó hasta perderse de vista y rápidamente tomó el celular para llamar a Yurio.

—¿Qué quieres? Aún no te perdono lo de la foto con la loca fanática.

—Olvida la foto. Estoy en un problema. ¿De qué sueles hablar con Otabek? No sé qué le has contado y él de qué te ha hablado. ¡Estoy-estamos a punto de tener la peor cita de nuestra vida!

—Bien, cálmate. Te diré de qué pueden hablar ustedes dos.


	3. Viernes a medio día

Yuuri regresó a su lugar bastante confundido. ¿Cómo era que Otabek sabía de música tanto como él? Mientras estuvo en Detroit había estudiado música y por lo tanto había aprendido muchas cosas sobre la ejecución de lo clásico, pero nunca espero que alguien iba a estar interesado en algo tan aburrido. Según Yurio, si en algo estaba interesado Otabek era sobre la música clásica, específicamente la de Beethoven, por eso mismo había escogido una de sus piezas para crear sus dos coreografías de patinaje del Grand Prix anterior.

—Oye, Otabek. Me puse a escuchar las dos piezas que usaste para patinar en tu coreografía. Me sorprendió que usaras piezas de Beethoven para patinar. Casi nadie hace eso.

Apenas mencionó las piezas que había usado, la cara de Otabek cambió por completo. Ahora se veía más seguro de sí mismo y más interesado en la conversación de lo que ya lo estaba antes.

—Sí, bueno. Quería algo que mostrara la fuerza y el impulso que sólo esas piezas clásicas pueden enseñar.

—Ni que lo digas. La primera sinfonía fue relevante, pero lo que resalta a la quinta fue la exposición de la primera parte, en donde el sonido tiende a expandirse y abarca el segundo tono.

—¡Creí que casi nadie se daba cuenta de eso! Usa el mismo ritmo que la parte inicial, pero hace un contraste al bajar de tono y luego repitiendo toda la sección de inicio.

—En vez de repetir la misma parte una y otra vez, la expande, hasta que llega el punto donde la reduce a dos simples notas en donde entra la parte de cuerdas y viento, insistiendo en las dos notas hasta llegar a una sola y cambiar la armonía con la misma intensidad de excitación para continuarla construyendo hasta volver al primer movimiento.

Yuuri se tapó la boca. Había hablado demasiado. Yurio tenía razón, la música era un buen tema que los dos tenían en común, pero no debía hacerse pasar por un experto en música clásica, menos si Yurio no tenía idea. No quería crear una impresión que no fuera cierta.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto de música?

—Pues… Yuuri me enseñó. Ya sabes, el otro chico que se llama Yuri, el de Japón.

A partir de ese punto la conversación siguió guiándose por el tema de la música, sólo que Yuuri intentaba bajar su nivel de conocimiento a algo más básico para que Yurio no lo tuviera tan complicado cuando Otabek intentara hablar con él. Era difícil, pues el kazajo parecía verdaderamente interesado en lo que él tuviera qué decir.

Al final, la conversación había resultado más agradable de lo que Yuuri había esperado y el tiempo pasó volando sin que se diera cuenta. Yurio había tenido razón en proponerle ese tema de conversación entre ellos dos.

—Sabes, he tenido un momento muy agradable contigo hoy —le dijo Yuuri intentando fingir que era en realidad Yurio el que estaba hablando.

—Yo también pasé un muy buen momento, aunque sabes que eso no es una sorpresa. Siempre estoy bien cuando estoy contigo, Yuri.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos enamorados de Otabek. Se sentía bastante mal de saber que el pobre chico estaba siendo engañado y que no estaba teniendo una cita con la persona de quien estaba enamorado, pero en esa situación no había nada más que se pudiera hacer.

—Yuri, yo… hay algo que quiero decirte.

Pasó lo que Yuuri más temía. El kazajo estaba a punto de declarársele y lo peor es que lo estaba haciendo con la persona inadecuada. No estaba seguro si dejarlo continuar o detenerlo.

—¿Qué es? —Se sentía mal, pero tenía que dejar seguirlo y continuar con su papel de ser Yurio.

—Sé que alguna vez te dije que si querías ser mi amigo. La verdad es que no estaba mintiendo cuando te dije eso, pero también es cierto que quería decirte algo más. Lo cierto es… que tú me gustas. Me gustas más de los que dos amigos podrían quererse.

Yuuri se sentía bastante mal escuchando eso. No eran para él las palabras y no encontraba modo de darle a entender eso a Otabek.

—Yo también te veo más que como un amigo, Otabek. —No estaba seguro de qué tanto debía decir, pero tenía que seguir el juego. Sabía que a Yurio le gustaba Otabek, pero eso le correspondía a él decirlo directamente cuando estuviera en su respectivo cuerpo.

Su corazón latió a mil por hora cuando, inesperadamente, Otabek lo tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí, haciendo que Yuuri casi perdiera la respiración por el susto. La desesperación provocada por el amor del kazajo era evidente y eso a Yuuri le produjo ternura. Otabek y Yurio aún eran unos adolescentes y actuaban todavía de manera muy impulsiva, tan impulsiva que era evidente que en esos instantes estaba a punto de recibir un beso del castaño.

—Otabek, necesito que me des algo de tiempo. —Trató de decirlo de la mejor manera posible. No le agradó ni un poco ver la cara de decepción del kazajo, pero no iba a estar bien que fuera él el que recibiera el beso y no Yurio.

—Lo entiendo —le dijo Otabek mientras bajaba la mirada.

—Déjame pensar esto por un día. Estoy seguro de que tendré la respuesta para mañana.

Otabek bajó la mirada y soltó el agarre. Era obvio que se sentía decepcionado, pero Yuuri no podía simplemente seguir fingiendo.

—Descuida. —Soltó un suave beso en la mejilla del otro. —Te aseguro que mañana tendrás una respuesta.

Sin más qué decir, Yuuri se zafó del agarre y se separó con la mayor delicadeza que pudo. Otabek sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. Yuri se sentía mal, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese caso. No quería arruinar un momento que sólo Otabek y Yurio podían disfrutar.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación que Yuuri y Viktor compartían, Yurio no la estaba pasando tampoco tan bien.

—Amor, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Estás molesto conmigo por haberme quitado la ropa en el restaurante?

—No es eso. Sólo que hoy no me siento muy animado para interactuar con personas.

—Voy a tener que cambiar tu nombre a Yurio. Hoy estás igual de amargado que él —le dijo mientras hacía un puchero y miraba molesto por la ventana.

Yurio sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Viktor no lo sabía, pero esa "broma" no estaba nada lejos de la realidad. No sabía cómo le estaba yendo al cerdo en ese momento, pero eso de hacerse pasar por el japonés no le estaba funcionando ni siquiera un poco. Tenía que esforzarse un poco más si no quería que Viktor realmente se molestara con Yuuri al pensar que ya no lo quería. No era como que le importara la relación de ellos dos, pero iba a ser insoportable regresar a Rusia con ellos dos tristes.

—Ven aquí.

Viktor volteó confundido por el cambio repentino de tono. Desde su punto de vista, sólo veía a Yuuri con una cara de molestia e incomodidad que le había durado ya toda la mañana. Pero ahora también lo invadía un gran sonrojo que le provocaba desviar la mirada al piso a pesar de ser él quien lo llamó.

Yurio sentía sus piernas débiles. En definitiva, tenía que querer mucho a esos dos idiotas como para hacer esto. Nunca había besado a alguien, pero técnicamente, este no sería su primer beso, pues estaría besando a Viktor desde los labios de alguien más.

Cuando cayó en cuenta de que estaría a punto de besarlo, ya era demasiado tarde. El otro estaba a centímetros de él. Nunca había estado tan cerca del otro patinador y eso le producía una mezcla entre incomodidad y curiosidad.

Quería arrepentirse, pero tenía que seguir con la actuación. Levantó sus manos y las colocó sobre las mejillas de Viktor, atrayéndolo lentamente a él. Podía sentir la respiración del otro, su aroma, su piel, su penetrante mirada; sentía que iba a estallar de los nervios.

Cerró los ojos y rápidamente juntó sus labios con los de Viktor. No había motivo para hacer esto más complicado. Además, sólo sería por unos segundos. Sólo sería un pequeño roce, con eso bastaría.

O eso creyó.

Abrió los ojos abruptamente cuando unas manos rodearon su cintura y sintió humedad en sus labios. La lengua de Viktor no había tardado ni un momento en querer participar en el beso y ya estaba buscando la manera de introducirse en su boca, produciéndole un corto circuito a su cerebro.

En eso la risa de Viktor lo sacó de sus pensamientos, agradeciendo la separación de labios que la reacción del ruso provocó.

—Ya entendí. Estás jugando a ser el niño inocente e inexperto, ¿verdad, Yuuri? Como ese día que te pusiste el uniforme de colegiala japonesa. —Se fue directo a su oreja con media sonrisa en sus labios. —Ya sabes cómo me ponen esas cosas.

—Y-yo…

—Descuida, que el maestro se encargará de darte una muy buena clase para que aprendas.

Justo cuando iba a objetar, Viktor dejó apoyar su peso sobre él, haciendo que los dos cayeran a la cama.

Todo iba tan rápido que Yurio no estaba seguro de nada, sólo de que estaba teniendo demasiadas sensaciones nuevas para su propio bien. Cuando la lengua de Viktor se fue a su cuello y se escuchó a si mismo soltar un gemido, le dieron ganas de desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.

—¡Wow! Tus mejillas están tan rojas que puedo sentir el calor que producen. ¿Estás nervioso?

¡Claro que lo estaba! Su mente se encontraba en un cuerpo ajeno al suyo y ahora además debía lidiar con que un idiota de 28 años estaba a punto de violarlo cuando él ni siquiera había alguna vez besado a alguien.

—Iré más lento si eso quieres —le dijo Viktor antes de regresar a su cuello, pasando su lengua desde el inicio hasta el final de este. —No contengas tus gemidos. Amo escucharlos.

Yurio se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente se había puesto la mano sobre la boca para que no se escuchara nada. Suspiró y trató de calmarse como lo hacía antes de una competencia que lo pusiera nervioso.

Cuando se calmó un poco más, apreció que lo que sentía no era para nada incómodo, de hecho, se sentía bastante bien para ser cierto.

Viktor besó su oreja y comenzó a mordisquear su lóbulo, mientras que una de sus manos lo apresaba de la nuca. Entrecerró los ojos y su respiración se aceleró. Nunca, ni en sus más extraños sueños, había contemplado el que Viktor lo tocara de aquella manera. Lo admitía, era una persona atractiva a la vista y parecía ser que sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo con él en ese momento. Todo eso era cierto, y tal vez el cuerpo en el que estaba respondía a las caricias del modo en que debía hacerlo, pero su cabeza seguía confundida.

Cerró los ojos, pensando que quizá ya no tenía más opción que dejarse llevar. Quizá aquello no sería tan malo si fuera otra persona la que lo estuviera tocando. Con los ojos cerrados era más sencillo pensar que no era Viktor el que estaba sobre de él.

Se imaginó unas manos más morenas deslizándose sobre su hombro, un cabello castaño al cual aferrarse y despeinar, que al abrir los ojos se encontrara con la mirada de los ojos cafés de Otabek. Podía fingir que era él, podía intentarlo y dejarse llevar con esa idea…

—¡Viktor, necesito hablar con el cerdo!

Fue increíble lo bien que Yuuri usó su modo de hablar del otro lado de la puerta. Se imaginó que al japonés le debía estar costando un trabajo increíble referirse a sí mismo con el apodo que tanto detestaba.

—Ya se había tardado en aparecer el gatito gruñón —dijo Viktor con parte de su fleco tapándole los ojos. No se veía muy alegre de tener que detenerse.

Viktor se separó lentamente, como si fuera lo último que quisiera hacer, y seguramente lo era. Yurio también se comenzó a levantar, dándose cuenta con mucha vergüenza de un problema que estaba comenzando a surgir entre sus piernas.

Viktor se puso de pie y abrió la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, no se veía para nada molesto, pero era claro que hubiera preferido que nadie lo interrumpiera de estar con, quien él suponía, era su novio.

—N-necesito hablar con Yu… con el cerdo en este momento.

Su voz sonaba más convincente que su cara, pues parecía que tenía ganas de salir corriendo en esos momentos.

Yuuri entró con paso decidido y tomó a Yurio de la mano. Viktor no se veía extrañado, pues a sus ojos sólo parecía la clásica interacción entre el ruso y el japonés.

—¿A dónde lo llevas?

—Yo… ¡no necesito decirte para qué quiero hablar con él, idiota!

La puerta se cerró en las narices de Viktor, entristecido de que no pudo seguir jugando con su novio.

En el cuarto de Yurio, este se tiró a la cama riendo. Yuuri, que estaba bastante nervioso, se sentó al lado de él.

—¡No puedo creer que hayas llamado "idiota" a Viktor! Debe ser la primera vez que haces eso.

—Tenía qué hacerlo, sino iba a sospechar.

—Sí, pobre de ti. Las cosas que tienes que hacer para que Viktor no sospeche de ti —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Suena a que tuviste que hacer algo que no quisiste con Viktor. Aunque… —Bajó la vista hacia la entrepierna de su cuerpo. —Parece ser que te gustó.

Las palabras de Yuuri delataban que estaba celoso. Pero ambos sabían que Viktor no tenía la culpa. Este creía que había estado besando a su novio.

—Sabes, no tenías por qué hacer cosas con Viktor. Yo bien pude haber besado a Otabek y no lo hice.

—Te recuerdo que tienes a un novio de lo más insistente y terco y… espera, ¿dijiste besar a Otabek? ¡¿Qué hicieron?!

—¡Nada! Es lo que te estoy tratando de decir. Cuando salimos del café me intentó besar. La verdad fue muy sorpresivo y no supe bien cómo reaccionar, pero no está molesto contigo o algo así. Sólo que ahora le debes un beso.

Al no recibir respuesta, Yuuri volteó a verlo. Era extraño ver su propio cuerpo desde afuera, pero podía apreciar bien todos los detalles de sí mismo, incluyendo el evidente sonrojo que se formó en las mejillas cuando hizo mención de que Otabek había intentado besar a quien suponía era Yurio.

—Supongo que luego le daré ese beso que le debo —dijo con media sonrisa y bajando la mirada. Se veía algo triste.

—Tenemos otras cosas en qué pensar por ahora. Primero, debemos averiguar cómo deshacernos de esta maldición y regresar a nuestros cuerpos. Segundo, en caso de que no encontremos cómo solucionar esto antes de la noche, debemos planear qué haremos con la presentación de patinaje.

—Estoy de acuerdo en lo de intentar solucionar esto, pero ¿a dónde iremos?

—¿Qué fue lo último que hicimos antes de dormir?

—Ir al estúpido restaurante.

—Podemos intentar ir ahí y ver qué logramos encontrar.

—¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Entramos y decimos que estamos en el cuerpo del otro y que mágicamente todo se resuelva?

—No, pero es lo único que por ahora se me ocurre. A menos de que quieras esperar un día más y tener que aguantar a Viktor en la noche —dijo intentando encontrarle lo gracioso a la situación.

—¡Ni hablar! Vamos a ese mugre restaurante en este momento.

Yurio se puso de pie, dispuesto encaminarse al restaurante, pero Yuuri lo tomó de la mano antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa.

—Ni loco haré que la gente vea a mi cuerpo con esa erección entre los pantalones.

Yurio bajó la mirada. Ya lo había olvidado. Por estar imaginando que quien lo besaba y lo tocaba era Otabek, terminó con una erección que, parecía ser, no pensaba en bajar.

—Genial, ¿qué se supone que haga con esto? —dijo Yurio señalando ese evidente bulto.

—Pues… quizá… ya sabes…

—¡NO! ¡no, no, no y mil veces no! He tenido que soportar que tu novio me toquetee, que tuvieras mi primera cita, el aguantar estar en tu cuerpo, ¡pero ni creas que te voy a masturbar… o masturbarme,… maldita sea, tú entiendes!

—No creas que yo estoy en un lecho de rosas. Eres hombre, sólo imagina que estás en tu cuerpo, haz lo que tengas qué hacer y listo.

—Me niego.

—No tenemos tiempo para discutir. Acabemos con esto pronto.

Yuuri se puso de pie y empujó a Yurio para que cayera sobre la cama. Rápidamente comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón con la intención de liberar la erección.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

—¿No es obvio? Ayudarte. No creas que tengo ganas de hacer esto, pero es lo único que se me ocurre. —Sin avisar, tomó la erección con su mano, haciendo que Yurio soltara un jadeo que lo sonrojó enormemente. —Es mi cuerpo, sé lo que me gusta, así que esto será más rápido si lo hago yo.

Yurio se sentía desfallecer. Todo fue tan repentino que su cerebro apenas estaba logrando procesar la información, pero era muy difícil hacerlo con la mano de Yuuri sobre su miembro subiendo y bajando rápidamente. Se sentía bien, demasiado bien. Quería respirar con normalidad, pero simplemente no podía. Comenzó a respirar por la boca en un intento de tener más aire. Jadeó y arqueó la espalda cuando esa mano comenzó a jugar con la punta de su miembro, haciendo círculos por encima que le provocaban gemidos incontrolables.

—¿Ves? Esto acabará pronto —le dijo Yuuri, que con los ojos cerrados parecía tratar de imaginarse que no era su propio cuerpo el que estaba tocando de esa manera.

—Te… odio tanto… —Detestaba que su voz sonara tan melosa y necesitada.

—Lo sé. —Yuuri sonrió un poco, como si el comentario le causara gracia.

No pasó mucho más tiempo y Yurio tapó su boca para que el gemido no se escuchara por toda la planta del hotel. Su eyaculación lo manchó y también la mano de su cuerpo que lo había estado masturbando hasta ese momento. Trato de regular su respiración, viendo su pecho subir y bajar en busca desesperada de oxígeno.

—Te dije que sería rápido.

—Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas. Ahora, suéltame.

Yuuri soltó una pequeña risa y se puso de pie. Yurio vio cómo este se dirigía al baño para limpiarse su mano, que estaba llena de semen. Soltó un largo suspiro y estampó su cara contra la almohada, dando un grito de desesperación que fue ahogado por la tela.

—Deja de ser tan dramático y límpiate. Ya debemos irnos.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que te odio en estos momentos.

Yurio se puso de pie y caminó al baño. Tomó papel y comenzó a limpiarse el resto de semen que quedaba en su miembro ya dormido nuevamente. Hacía lo mejor que podía por no voltear a ver a Yuuri. Sentía que pasaría mucho tiempo para que pudiera volver a verlo a la cara. ¿Cómo viviría con la idea de haberse visto a sí mismo tocarse mientras se encontraba en el cuerpo del cerdo? Tendría que ir al psicólogo.

Salieron de la habitación y no encontraron señales de Viktor o de cualquier otra persona que los conociera. Debían de llegar al restaurante de la noche anterior y ver qué podían averiguar.


End file.
